The specification relates to authorizing access right between users in social network systems or messaging systems.
Over the last decades, internet has become increasingly popular. Users communicate with each other using systems relying on internet technologies. Sometimes, users may desire to authorize other users access rights to act in the online systems on behalf of them. For example, a first user and second user share a computer or phone device. The first user may want the second user to comment on a post with an online social network service on behalf of the first user. Some existing systems may not provide functionality regarding this requirement and the second user has to write in the content of the comment that this comment is actually from the first user. However, this may be confusing to readers and this may cause inaccuracy when counting users' activities. Other existing systems may allow the first user and second user to link their accounts to accomplish the authorization, which, however, requires a higher level of trust and control between each other not limited to commenting on posts and requires a period of time for the systems to prepare the linking between the two accounts.